Element Reaver 2
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: This is the sequel series to my previous one. Unfortuantely my first series is not finished due to my other computer deleting them. This is a crossover between Legacy of Kain and Sailor Moon, enjoy. Complete
1. Return of Raziel

Element Reaver 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver; it belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics.  Also I don't own Sailor Moon; it belongs to its owner.  I own this story and all reaver upgrades I make in it, other than any that have already been created.

**_Welcome to the Vampire Wars Saga, a series of crossovers, which are connecting into the Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver universe.  This is a sequel to my Reaver Form Saga.  These stories or tales as some would call them, which are all apart of the Vampire Wars Saga, connect different worlds together by some way or another.  Whether they be connected through different times or different worlds and dimensions, each one unique and different, but connects to its predecessor._**

A/N:  From here on out after the prologue or chapter one, italics mean double voice or two speaking at the same time and the exact same thing, bold means a deep menacing voice, and italics/bold means its the previous two combined.

Saga Summary:  Raziel has pursued Kain across a barren waste land that had once been rich and plush.  Through time, different worlds, and dimensions confronting not only his brethren, but also many demons, vampires, and humans.  Raziel has regained what he thought lost, his wings and humanity, though now he has the ability to become human as one of his forms, his Reaver of Souls form forever changed as his bat-like wings have evolved into a pair of blackish-white wings, similar to that of Janos Audron, a gift for sparing Kain's life and helping to purify Kain's corrupted mind and forgiving him for his transgressions of the past.

Story Summary:  Takes place right after Star Seeds Incident.  Raziel sat alone in the spectral realm, he had come here to reflect upon the recent events and Kayura's mysterious warning about a lost clan of vampires strong enough to wipe out all the leaderless clans.  His love Kayura trapped in the past, because the entrance to the Chronoplast Chamber had mysteriously been destroyed.  However the threat that even Kain fears, has somehow infiltrated the Sailor Moon Universe and now Sailor Pluto has recruited Raziel and Kain to stop it.  However Raziel's remaining brother has made an alliance with  the mysterious vampires and the Turelem vampires are spreading through many different dimensions.

Chapter One: Return of Raziel

Raziel's Pov/Nosgoth

'It's been so long, I arrive back in Nosgoth to find that I was on the far side of Nosgoth.  Moebius must have had multiple Chronoplast Chambers, but one main one and its entrance way has been destroyed.  Kain is worried that someone has enough magical abilities to destroy the entrance and still remain hidden.'

I found a planer portal and shifted back into the material realm and found that Kain awaited me with his Flame Sword.  I saw that he was greatly disturbed, he looked as though something from his past had come to haunt and seek revenge on him.

"Raziel, I believe I know what we are up against," said Kain.

"Well out with Kain, what are we up against?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we're up against another Master Vampire and clan," said Kain.

"Vampires, either from beyond Nosgoth or vampires from your early attempts at lieutenants," I said.

Kain nodded and immediately turned his head towards the sense of invasion into Nosgoth's dimension.  We drew our weapons and hid ready to strike at a moments notice.  A portal appeared, but I knew the portal as the one that I had first used to get to the Time Gates when I was an agent in fighting Kain's lieutenants in the future and himself in the past.  Then she herself walked out holding her staff and searching around as if waiting for a vampire to attack her.

"We meet again Pluto, it has been a while since we last encountered each other," I called from my hiding spot.

She nodded and replied, "Yes it certainly has Raziel; I see that Nosgoth is starting to heal itself,"

I decided to cut with the small talk and yelled, "What brings you back to Nosgoth Pluto?  Last time you came here it was to help get rid of Kain."

"Yes, well my world is being overrun by vampires and the scouts themselves are having a hard time beating back these creatures," said Pluto.  "Then I remembered how you were able to take them down last time and came here to ask for your help.  These vampires I believe come from Nosgoth, they need your help.  Will you come and help us?"

"I will come, but I am still weak from my last battle, I was nearly destroyed.  I will bring someone who I know will be able to help in the battle," I said.  "Though you will not like him and will not trust him Pluto, he is your world's only chance, until I am at full strength."

"Very well who is this being that will help you until you have fully recovered?" asked Pluto.  "I must urge the quickness that we need to take , if we are to make it in time."

Normal Pov

Kain came out from his hiding spot and smirked at the look of shock on Pluto's face.  He was going to enjoy his time in the Sailor Scouts dimension, especially if they all had the same chocked look upon their faces.

"Raziel, I thought you wished to kill him!  Why does he still live?" asked Pluto.

"He lives because he is needed to help restore Nosgoth, the corruption he was tainted with from birth was removed by Nosgoth's guardians of the future.  We have set aside our differences and work to keep a demon race from emerging into Nosgoth and taking it over.  I have discovered that Nosgoth can be used as a focal point to other dimensions because of its primitive conditions compared to other dimensions," explained Raziel.

"Very well, but Kain will not be a welcome guest in my world, I suggest that he gives a blood oath.  I will not allow him to come otherwise," said Pluto.

"I have already given a blood oath to help protect Nosgoth at all costs, even if it means traveling to another dimension to do so.  I have more than enough experience on how to journey to your dimension, I can force my way through, like I did last time," stated Kain.

Pluto sighed and allowed him to pass through the portal and then Raziel went through after Pluto and they were at the Time Gates.  She showed the two vampires what devastation was befalling Tokyo and the Sailor Scouts.  Tokyo had buildings that were in ruin and the vampires were feasting upon the human's blood.  Then one large vampire was seen battling the scouts all the other smaller vampires were staying away from it.

"You see what devastation as befallen Tokyo and the Scouts?  They can barely survive battling these vampires and staying alive as well as keeping their secret identities a secret.  They have battled the large vampire many times and each time they barely escape with their lives.  It seems to be playing with them, as if it could destroy them at any moment," said Pluto.

"Turel, so he survived the two millennia of devolving among the vampire clans.  The smaller vampires are his clan the Turelem, he has great telekinetic abilities and his physical strength matches his magical abilities, which is by far greater than the scouts," said Kain.

"You know this vampire, is he a lost clan or one that was before or during your early rein Kain?" asked Pluto.

"No he is one of my last vampiric sons, Raziel's younger brother.  He was the second born into my empire thus he is greatly more powerful than any other vampire Raziel has fought.  His magical abilities surpass even my own magical abilities.  We must leave right away or else the entire planet shall suffer as it shall become worse than Nosgoth ever was," said Kain.

Raziel nodded and opened a portal to the current battle and he and Kain stepped through.  Kain appeared in front of the scouts and they gasped when they saw the familiar silverish white hair.

"Kain!  What do you want with us now, to make us into your vampiric daughters!" yelled Mars.

"Shut up Sailor Mars, you are of no concern to me at the moment, my quarrel is with him," said Kain.

"So Kain you have been here before, I see.  Yes, you would have to have been for them to know your name.  But they will not be your daughters Kain, they shall be mine and with their magical abilities along with being apart of my clan, they won't devolve like my other children," said Turel.

Kain growled at Turel and lunged at him with his Iron Sword, he slashed Turel's right arm, but it quickly healed and Turel smacked Kain into a nearby tree.  Kain stood and snarled in fury as he used his magic to summon his axes to his hands and he started to slash Turel's chest, leaving deep red gashes and making Turel angrier by the minute.  To the scouts, Turel was merely a rival of Kain's and they were fighting for dominance.  Turel fired a force projectile right into Kain's chest sending him flying back into the tree, normally it would have no effect, but being so close had enough effect to send him flying into the tree.  Kain then summoned his current strongest weapon the Flame Sword.  Kain charged Turel and slashed his left arm, leaving a deep gash and a nasty burn mark around it, causing it to heal much slower.

Up above in the air Raziel came out of the portal and searched for Kain, Turel, and the scouts.  He noticed two humans in similar suits to the others scouts and decided to help them.  He spilled air from his wings and dive bombed the huge vampire Raziel knew as Turol, son of Turel.  He smashed into Turol and sent him crashing into the street ripping an arm off him with his wings.

"Heretic!  Die you filthy heretic!" screamed Turol.

Raziel summoned the Soul Reaver and it appeared in its physical form and Turol stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the blade.  Fear emanated in his eyes, where rage had once been, but now the vampire was shaking and was crawling backwards to try and escape Raziel.

"You know what this blade is, don't you Turol?" said Raziel.

"The Soul Reaver, the blade that Kain himself used on many who fought against him," said Turol.

Raziel nodded and hefted the blade into the air and then slammed it down into Turol and his body shattered and all that remained was the soul.  Raziel drew it into him as he felt his strength return to him fully and his eyes glowed like they hadn't in many years.  He blinked a couple of times and felt that he was now fully replenished and stronger than he had ever been as a normal vampire or in his original Reaver of Souls form.  He turned to face the remaining vampire forces on the street, only to see them running away.  He saw a small fire next to him and dipped the reaver into it and shot multiple fireballs at the vampires and burned each one to a cinder.  He turned to face the two scouts behind him only to have them draw their weapons on him.

"What are you creature, what do you want here?" asked Uranus.

"I am Raziel, the Reaver, Guardian, Reaper, and Hunter of Souls.  My purpose here is to rid this world of the vampire scum known as the Turelem.  We must hurry the other Sailor Scouts are fighting Turel himself and they cannot defeat him," said Raziel.  "So you know, to answer in possible questions, he is from my world and is my brother, he is power hungry and will stop at nothing to get what he wants.  I was brought here by Pluto to help save this world again, our father is more than likely battling him as we speak."

The two scouts were shocked, but Uranus said, "We won't help them they nearly destroyed this world because they refused to kill someone who would destroy the world.  Only by a miracle did they save the world, they deserve to die."

As soon as Uranus had finished speaking she was sent flying into a car, crushing its roof inward.  Neptune stood their in shock and was completely pale at the creature that now stood before her.  Raziel had shifted forms in less than a few seconds and now stood there with his eyes glowing an angry ruby-blood red.

"So if you will not help her, then it is my duty to help her.  You have much to learn, it must be true what they say, youth is wasted on the young," said Raziel.  "It took me two hundred years to become whole again, five hundred years before that was a living hell, yet peaceful."

"What would you know about youth, we're over three thousand years old, thanks to being reincarnated from the Silver Millennium," said Neptune.  "Your just a few hundred years old, so don't you dare talk to us about youth!"

"I am over five thousand years old, I will not have a guilty conscious about killing you.  I have killed many humans over the thousands of years, I have even killed myself as a human. I will not hesitate to kill you if need be or if you cross me!" said Raziel.  "My powers and magic are far beyond your own Neptune, Uranus, one of the abilities I have discovered is able to read the astrological signs for the planets of this galaxy."

They looked at him as his form shifted to his human one and they saw the armor he wore and they gasped and almost gawked at him, when he removed his helmet.  They were absolutely stunned at what he looked like with a bit of palish skin, but still with enough color to be considered normal.  Raziel held the Soul Reaver in hand and knew that he could easily defeat the two women.

"Now shall we help Sailor Moon, I have another debt to give to her.  You two already are in debt to me for saving your lives, and for sparring them," said Raziel.

They nodded and followed him quickly as they ran through the streets to the other Sailor Scouts location.  But their thoughts betrayed what they had mostly believed about Raziel.

'How is it possible for such a being to exist.  He is older than the Silver Millennium itself.  He said he was once human, according to the movies, when someone his brought back from the dead, they are usually a vampire.  A creature of the night and one that feeds off of blood.  He withstands daylight, and doesn't feed on blood, he did say that he was from another world.' thought Uranus.

'I can't believe how cute he is, I can't believe I am even thinking of that.  He isn't even human, well technically neither am I, but still he holds such mystery's about him.  Perhaps he is right, when he says we should help Sailor Moon, he says that he has been here before, thanks to Pluto.  Wait a minute, he said, Pluto brought him back here to help save the world again.  That means she is still alive, that she teleported to the Time Gates.' thought Neptune.

As the two women came out of their thoughts they saw a silverish white haired vampire battling a giant version of the one they fought.  The silverish white haired vampire was loosing badly, only being able to burn the larger vampire a little bit.

Then they heard it speak, "Kain this is the end, you failed last time you tried to take this world as your own, what makes you think you would be able to stop me?"

"Because Raziel stopped me with the reaver last time!  Now Turel you know that I haven't been using my true abilities, especially my latest dark gift.  Your magical abilities should tell you that," said Kain.

"I figured as much Kain, drop the charade and let us see what you look like now," said Turel.

Kain did and unleashed a powerful lightning bolt strong enough to destroy the scouts if he pleased however at the last second it split into multiple lightning bolts and struck Turel all over his body.  Turel didn't even flinch, and Kain's smirk turned into a scowl as he decided to unleash his new dark gift, the ability to control glyph magic without being harmed by it.  He started to chant the incantation to the fire glyph and unleashed it upon Turel who screamed in rage as he was burnt.  Turel grabbed Kain with his massive hands and started to crush him.

Raziel ran into the scene quicker than anyone of them could see and sliced the hand that held Kain off completely.  There were no splinters of bone or skin falling to the ground, just Kain and Turel's disintegrating hand.  Raziel turned around to see a furious Turel awaiting him.


	2. Recollections

Chapter Two: Recollections

Turel glared at Raziel and used his magic to teleport far from any place they could sense him.  Meanwhile the two sets of scouts looked at each other and then at the two vampires.  The five original scouts were cautious about the armored figure, but not so about Kain they were glaring at him as though they wanted him to leave, which caused Kain to smirk with glee, while the other two scouts were just plain suspicious of both of them.

"Alright Kain what are you doing here?" asked Sailor Moon.  "The last time you were here you tried to kill us and then make us your vampiric daughters."

"I'm here to help Raziel get rid of Turel and his clan.  You have nothing to fear from me, my mind has been purified and I work to help protect worlds from the fate of Nosgoth," said Kain.  "Though some new lieutenants wouldn't be a bad idea, I have none left, four are dead, one is no longer under my control, and the last has become a traitor."

"Where is Raziel, you didn't leave him in Nosgoth did you?" asked Venus.

"If I could do that without him following my every move then I would have done so a long time ago.  No, he is here somewhere, more than likely either in the Spectral Realm or hunting down Turelem vampires, or perhaps hiding amongst us," said Kain.  "You can stop snickering Raziel, in that form you are vulnerable to any of my attacks."

Raziel removed his helmet and laughed, but held the Soul Reaver at Kain's throat.  "Shut up Kain, if you wish to keep on living, you were the only choice I had.  You killed Gyrin and Kayura is trapped in Nosgoth's past until we find our way back down into the Chronoplast Chamber," said Raziel, who turned to the scouts.  "Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask, greetings we meet again.  How many years here has it been since our last encounter?"

Mars replied, "About one and half years, tell us who is this Turel and how does he know Kain?"

"Turel is my last remaining brother, remember the other four are dead and at peace.  Turel was the second eldest among us and I was the eldest.  I am surprised he is even out of hiding, especially since the pass leading into the Dark Eden has been destroyed," explained Raziel.

"Alright next question, why do you look human?  The last time we saw you, you were but a fragment of what you used to look like," said Jupiter.

"I have traveled through many different dimensions and the future version of Nosgoth.  Through the different dimension I have acquired new forms and reaver blades, as well as glyphs, and reaver upgrades.  I was granted as a reward for my services by the Eldress, Eldest, Elder, Queen Selenity, Anubis, and the Ancient One, this form, my human form.  Also as a reward by the guardians my Reaver of Souls form has been as they said repaired.  It is now my old vampiric body, except my wings are different, they resemble Janos Audron's.  The creator of vampires in Nosgoth after cursed to feed on blood to survive by the Hylden," explained Raziel.

"Raziel if this is all I am needed for here, then open a portal back to Nosgoth.  I can take care of things on that end and make sure Turel doesn't try and use it as a focal point to and from this dimension.  Besides its clear that if I stay any longer the Priestess shall set me a flame," said Kain.

Raziel sighed and opened a portal to Nosgoth which Kain entered and closed it making sure no vampires would use it to get to the Sailor Scouts world.  Raziel turned back to the scouts and they looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" asked Raziel nervously.

"You can create portals, maybe your the reason these vampires are here!" exclaimed Uranus.

"Talk to Pluto, she'll tell you it wasn't my fault, the first time I came here was because of her.  Go ahead and attack me, I can leave your world to ruin.  You have a debt to pay and I'm holding you to your debt foolish wench!" countered Raziel as he shifted to his darkest and most fearsome form.  "Tell me do you wish to fight me?  Your power is far greater than that of my Reaver form, you would easily defeat me,-"

"Uranus World Shaking!" cried Uranus as the blast went soaring at Raziel who summoned his staff and was able to absorb the blast and send it right back at her.  Uranus dodged and launched another, but Raziel again absorbed and sent it back at her.  Uranus growled low in her throat as she summoned her sword.

"Space Sword Blaster!" cried Uranus, as she hit Raziel with her sword, but it had little effect on him, and for the first time she noticed the black mist that surrounded him and that his face was hidden by a hood.  She swung her sword one direction which Raziel went to counter, but she twisted it and cut his hood of and she screamed at what she saw.  Uranus backed away from Raziel as she couldn't tear her eyes away from his as she saw the rampage he went on against vampires and humans.  She saw the death of his mentor and how he fought and killed his past self.

Finally she was able to tear her gaze away from his, but she was shaking and the mist made a wall around all sides of him, except a direct view of his face.  Neptune looked up and saw his face and she paled, but did not meet his gaze.  Sailor Moon was next who came over to see why Uranus had screamed, when she saw Raziel, she instantly paled and started to tremble herself.  Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury came over as well and saw Raziel, Mercury was curious and started scanning him, while Jupiter was ready to break him in half.  Venus was ready to hold him anyway possible, while Mars was just as pale as Uranus.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" demanded Mars.

"You were the one that didn't put up a fight when it came time to kill your vampiric self, you contained all memories from your human life.  You were the only one able to sense my presence, not many are able to do so," said Raziel.

"Raziel?  What happened to your body and why do you look so... horrifying?" asked a bewildered Mars.

"You see me in my Reaper of Souls form, granted to me by the Egyptian God Anubis.  My symbiotic weapons the Millennium Reaver and the Soul Scythe.  I personally don't know why I look like I do, but it could be that my predecessor was the bringer of death.  For some reason he disappeared and took part of his legacy.  This is my most fearsome form and it is the form I use when battling beings that are in my way that hold similar or stronger powers.  If you wish I will change to another form or to my original Reaver of Souls form," said Raziel.

"You can't go back to your original unless you give up your current Reaver of Souls form and your human form.  I believe your current form makes you weaker than you were, you can't use the wraith blades anymore.  You won't survive your battle with Turel or his master," said Pluto as she appeared to Raziel and the rest of the scouts.

Raziel nodded and then began to chant Ancient Nosgothian and he began to glow and he shifted to his current Reaver of Souls from and it shattered leaving behind his human form which shattered as well, which left behind his original Reaver of Souls form.  He quickly shifted out of the form into his Hunter of Souls form.  The scouts looked at him with fascination as they saw his Hunter of Souls form, one he rarely used and more than likely his most powerful form.  His hair was longer, tied back into a ponytail, his arms had blades coming from the elbows and wrists.  His hands were clawed with four fingers (including thumb you idiots!) and his wings were huge, larger than his original pair, except they weren't bat-like.  His wings were more like the wings of Janos Audron, except they were a silverish white.

"It has been a very long time since I last used this form, this is my deadliest form, the Hunter of Souls or also known as the Soul Hunter.  So shall we leave before your reputation is tarnished as the protectors of the city to destroyers of the city.  Besides when we get back to the shrine I'll have to make sure the old man doesn't try anything on me.  Last time I had to catch his demon wards on fire, just to get him to run away.  The boy merely fainted from my sight, though it was kind of pleasing," murmured Raziel.

He took to the air and flew towards the shrine, however he was attacked in the air by another vampire with bat-like wings.  He recognized him as the vampire that had been exiled from his clan for trying to over throw him.

"So we meet again Raizol, it has been very long since we last saw each other.  You have changed the same way I once had, but you escaped the genocide of the clan," stated Raziel.

"Yes, I have Raziel, the genocide was my idea; I used my magic to implant the idea into his dreams, along with what he did to you.  He was going to let you go with no more chances left and the second time you were to evolve before him he would punish you.  However I didn't take into account that the Elder would resurrect you to take out the clans and Kain.  When I saw you in the Chronoplast Chamber portals I knew you would be the strongest vampire.  If not for me then you would have overthrown Kain and killed him restoring balance earlier than it has," explained Raizol.  "But a paradox was created, the future I saw was you hunting me down and slaying me with the reaver.  However once I saw the past with Kain it and you, I knew that because of the Elder's meddling Nosgoth would fall to him.  However again another paradox was created, a paradox after a paradox was created, until finally the reaver tried to devour your soul.  I thought that you would finally be destroyed, but Kain interfered and created another paradox.  One that shall release the Hylden upon Nosgoth and the rest of the world.  Now my chance for revenge is at hand for I have allied myself with the new clan and Turel, who has left this world."

Raizol slashed at Raziel with a steel sword and cut his skin open, but Raziel drew the reaver and swung it at Raizol, who merely disappeared as the blade nicked him.  Raziel could hear his laughing as Raziel looked around to see where he was.  When he couldn't find him anywhere he headed towards the shrine again.  He landed and saw the old man ready to put the anti-evil charms on, him so he smirked underneath his cowl.

"Foul demon be gone from this holy ground!" yelled the old man.

"Have you forgotten already old man?  Last time you tried this, you nearly lost your head," said Raziel, as the old man turned pale and ran away screaming about demons.

Raziel walked around the shrine, making sure there were no vampires hidden anywhere.  He then decided to go inside the shrine and found the girls waiting in the fire reading room.  He stared at the fire and was curious about possible reaver upgrades in its physical form.  He walked over to the sacred fire and much to the protest of Raye and the others plunged the reaver into the fire.

The scouts watched as the flames in circled the blade and when Raziel withdrew the blade, flames circled around it.  The sacred fire itself still burned but Raziel swung the blade and dipped it into water and the flames faded away.  He turned to Amarra and motioned for everyone to follow him outside.  When they did Raziel changed into his reaver form.

"Transform, I have made sure nobody is around and if someone see you transform, they shall not live long enough to speak of it.  Once you are transformed, Uranus is to battle me with the Soul Reaver as her weapon.  This is a true test of your power, if you can withstand the drainage of magic from using the reaver and manage to defeat me then you win.  This is a fight in which your soul shall either be trapped within the blade like so many others or you shall be forced to strike me down with it, as if I were one of the youma," explained Raziel.

Raziel watched as they transformed and handed the blade to Uranus and then started to walk away, but clawed her left hand instead.  She let out a yell at swung the blade at him and a lightning bolt came out of it and struck him.  Raziel grunted and slashed her again, this time on the stomach and deeper.  She smacked him with her boot and Raziel flipped away from the kick, but not in time as the boot came crashing down onto him.  Uranus then proceeded to beat Raziel with a series of strong kicks to the face, chest, and the rest of his body.  Raziel then slashed her arms and she let loose a yell of rage as she hefted the blade into the air and brought it down upon Raziel, shattering the blade.  They saw Raziel's limp body fade away into a green mist and in the spectral realm, as Pluto waited for Raziel to regain consciousness.  Raziel awoke a short time later, but extremely weak and he saw the Soul Reaver shimmering in front of him.  He reached out towards it and it seemed to leap upon his arm and fuse with him once again.  He found his other half awaiting him, and they once again merged their souls together doubling his maximum strength.  He found several wandering vampire souls on the verge of becoming vampire wraiths and he drew them into his body and his body rejuvenated itself and his strength increased.

Uranus stared at the blade handle in her hand and the blade pieces scattered amongst the ground in front of her.  She had struck and killed Raziel out of rage and his body had disintegrated into a green mist.  She threw down the blade and sat down at the base of a tree and shook from what she had done and the strain of magic that the blade had put upon her.  She detransformed and so did the others who mourned for Raziel's death.

"I can't believe Raziel is dead, I mean he said that one of them would become trapped within the blade like so many other souls.  Amarra shattered the blade over him though, but that means his soul is sent to the underworld to await judgment," said Raye.

"Then you are bigger fool than I thought Priestess, I am not so easily defeated.  Even this world has a place where souls go to await passage to the underworld," said Raziel.

Raye and the others turned to see Raziel with a glowing wraith blade on his right arm.  She saw him dip the blade into the sacred fire and remove an orange/red wraith blade, then he dismissed it and a dark blast hit the reaver in an attempt to destroy it.  However the blade absorbed the dark energy and became a purplish blue color and Raziel shot the vampire from the tree and beheaded it and absorbed its soul.  Again Raziel dismissed the upgrade and it returned to normal.  Something on the wall caught his attention and he moved to it and sensed a glyph magic within it, he touched the stone and it began to glow and then it separated from the wall and Raziel absorbed the Spirit Glyph into his body, along with all the other glyphs.

"So Raziel, I see that the Soul Reaver has returned to its true form," said Pluto from behind Raziel.

"Woman you are beginning to irritate me with your ability to sneak up on me!  Besides I know that if there was any immediate danger you would be at your precious time gates.  What will the future be like if I hadn't shown up, Turel is more powerful than ever and he has one of my own clan working for him.  Tell me what it would have been like if I had not chosen to come," asked Raziel.

Pluto sighed and transported him to the Time Gates and opened the door way to the future that would have been if Raziel had not come a second time.  "Go through these gates and walk until you reach a black portal with red slashes through it.  Once you have found this portal go through and you will have until you defeat your clan member's future version.  If you fail then you will know that you are not strong enough to take on such a task.  Though to test your true strength, you will only be able to use two of your four forms.  If you manage to survive you shall automatically be transported to the time gates and I will greet you."


	3. The PostApocalyptic World

Chapter Three: The Post-Apocalyptic World

Raziel nodded and chose his two forms and he saw a blinding light surround him and rip two of his other forms away.  He saw his Hunter and Reaper form disappear into the fog and he was furious that his two choices would be taken from him.  He continued on down the pathway and came across the portal and he entered it and came out on the other side to a ruined city.  He saw that it was Tokyo in a post-apocalyptic type city.  Fires raged throughout the entire city he watched in horror as a group of humans were starting to be over run by vampires.  He leapt from the top of the Tokyo Tower and landed on the nearest vampire impaling him through the chest.  He turned to the others and quickly defeated them as well.  He turned to the humans and noticed their scared looks.

"I will not harm you, I am the avenging angel come to rid this world of the vampire scourge.  Tell me what happened to cause this and who is your leader?" asked Raziel.

"I'm Sam Tsukino, and these are my parents, Travis Tsukino and Andrea Tsukino.  How do we know we can trust you?  You look similar to a vampire, yet different."

"My name is Raziel, once proud leader of the Razielem Vampires, but I broke my father's law and was forever damned to the body you see before you.  I am what is left of a once proud and noble warrior, yet also a murdering bastard.  I have pledged my duty to helping only those who would be on the verge of extinction.  I am feared by all vampires, because of this blade.  If it still retained its physical form then all vampires that recognized it would either worship me or attempt to steal it," explained Raziel.

"Okay, so you were damned to your current form and I think that you were brought here to help redeem your sins.  Your here to test the human race right," asked Sam.

Raziel nodded and Sam held his hand out to Raziel, who shook it firmly.  He sensed a great power within Sam and decided to investigate it later.

"Now who is your leader, your clothing is not torn or in rags like the other humans.  You are obviously apart of this worlds resistance," proclaimed Raziel.  "To avoid drawing attention to ourselves I will shift to a form that is less.... conspicuous."

Raziel shifted to his Guardian form and stretched out his wings and banished the Soul Reaver into the spectral realm and summoned the Holy Reaver.  He then set about searching for anymore vampires, but saw none.  He returned to the area where he rescued Sam and the others, he strode over to Sam and glared down at him.

"My leader is Princess Serenity Moon, she was once known as Sailor Moon.  I'll take us there, I just wish that this had never happened.  They got my sister and she was never seen from again, I assume they made her into one of them or killed her," said Sam.

Raziel followed Sam as he led him to an under ground passage which Raziel sensed was filled with magic that would attack a vampire, with the elements.  They continued on using torches to see until they came to a small cavern.  He stopped and moved a piece of metal that was disguised as rock and put his palm onto it and opened his eye wide to a laser that scanned his eye to verify it was him.  Afterward he punched in a sequence of numbers and letters, then a medium sized door opened and allowed them through.  Raziel had to squeeze threw the doorway in order to get through.  When he did though a small band of guards aimed flame throwers at him.

"Surrender creature or be burned alive," said Guard #1.

Raziel surrendered and was put into a cage, where he acted like he died and shifted to the spectral realm and phased through the bars.  He then proceeded to find a discreet planar portal, which would give him access into the material realm.  He found one after what seemed like hours of searching and shifted realms.  He folded his wings against him and quietly and carefully made his way through the halls until he found Sam talking with what seemed like his subordinate.

"Princess Serenity would like to see you Captain Tsukino.  She sent no reason as to why, sir," said the messenger.

Sam waved him away and Raziel took the air and followed him carefully, through a series of hallways and finally to a large door, that was guarded by half a dozen large guards.  They opened the doors enough that Sam could slip into the room, but not enough for Raziel.  He banished the Holy and Soul Reaver into the spectral realm and shifted to his Reaver form and dropped onto half the guards from above and quickly immobilized the other half and switched forms, then swung the doors open and marched into the room.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, guards!" yelled the woman dressed in white silk.

"Don't bother calling them Princess, they won't be of much help.  I am not here to harm you or your subjects your highness.  I am merely here to give you another debt to someday pay," said Raziel.

"State your name and purpose here creature, then I will consider what to do to you!" snarled the Princess.

"Perhaps a change of appearance might be called for, it is not often I use this form your highness," said Raziel, as he shrunk a little bit and his form became more damaged.

"Raziel!  Why have you decided to come now?  Pluto told us you refused to come because you were going back to your old ways!  Answer me bastard, why have you decided to come now?" demanded Serenity.

"Quite simple, an alternate timeline is where I am from.  I accepted to come, but I do not know the outcome of that timeline.  This is a test for me, to see whether I am strong enough to save your world from vampires stronger then Kain is.  My last brother and surviving members of my clan have joined him and an unknown vampire.  Tell me, who in this timeline of your court has become a vampire?" asked Raziel.

"Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and my daughter Serenity Moon a.k.a. Mini Moon, have become vampires, please free their souls and let them rest in peace," said Princess Serenity.

Raziel nodded and quickly switched realms and found a giant hole in the ceiling, he switched forms and flew out through the hole and found that he was in the middle of the city, he noticed a planar portal a block away, off to his right.  He quickly made his way to it and noticed he was at the Juuban District High School.

Raziel's Pov

'Figure's I would end up at another school for humans.  The last time I was at a school, I was nearly frozen to be studied for life.  However on Kain's unexpected diversion, I was able to make my way into Mercury's war room and obliterate her.  Now I have to fight Sailor Moon's brat and release her soul to find peace.' I thought.

I quickly made my way to the front of the school and opened the doors, expecting to see vampires, instead I see human in nothing but cloths covering their precious areas sleeping.  I made my way through the lot of them and found a stair case, guarded by humans who seemed to be nothing more than in a trance.  I had inkling feeling that I was being led into a false sense of security and into a trap of some kind.  I decided that I would leave the school and find another place to investigate.  As I neared the doors they slammed shut and a voice echoed throughout the building.

Normal Pov

"How foolish you are to believe that I would allow you to leave my domain.  All who enter are not allowed to leave.  Tell me do you bare a message from my sisters, the master, father, or my mortal mother?" asked the irritated voice.

"None!  Tell me foul beast what is your name and who is your father?" bellowed Raziel.

"Ah, one from the early days, lost I see.  Very well I am known to all as Darkoona or Mistress Mini Moon by the humans.  My father is Turel lord of us all and my master is Raizol of the Raizolem.  Who are you stranger?" asked Darkoona a.k.a. Mini Moon.

"I am Raziel, first born of Kain's lieutenants and Turel's older brother!  Raizol is a member of my clan the Razielem!  Now come out and face me you wench!" roared Raziel.

Mini Moon's image appeared and she was quite annoyed with being called a wench.  She saw Raziel and screamed, strangely it didn't wake any of the humans from their trance.

"Was that supposed to bring me down to my knees?" snarled Raziel.

Mini Moon was furious that her banshee song didn't work and noticed his body.  It was strange as if it had been thrown into water before it could build an immunity to it and was burned alive and then resurrected in his current form.  She fully appeared in the flesh and started to lash out at him with fury, she tore into his flesh, but it was like tearing into living souls as that is exactly what his wounded flesh sounded like to her.

"What are you, your not like any vampire I have ever seen," shrieked Mini Moon.

"I am the Reaver of Souls, a Devourer of Souls, I feed upon souls to survive," said Raziel.

She smirked and then focused her banshee shriek onto his wound and Raziel collapsed to the floor in agony as it felt like his entire body was being torn apart.  He quickly switched forms and stood up and opened is wings and materialized the Holy Reaver into a temporary physical form.  He gripped the handle and charged her head on with his wings beating to add speed and power to his attack.  Mini Moon also charged shrieking her banshee shriek at its maximum pitch.  They collided into an awesome display of battle, as Raziel kicked her in the gut multiple times all within at least a minute, then he slashed her face with his claws and finally brought the Holy Reaver down upon her head.  He was surprised to see she had blocked it, but now she was temporarily immobile, so he summoned the Soul Reaver into a temporary physical existence and slammed the twin blades together to create the Holy Soul Reaver and he plunged the blade deep into her chest just as she became aware of what was happening again.

"May your soul find eternal peace within the underworld, Princess," said Raziel.

The blade then exploded into its wraith blade form and crackled with energy of the two blades together and blew her body into pieces.  Her soul floated their in front of him and he drew it in and sent it to the underworld.  The humans awoke from their trance and looked scared as they saw the creature in front of them, but saw it walk to the doors and blast them off there hinges.

The humans all rushed from the building into the oncoming lines of vampire warriors.  Raziel remembered Kain's tale of the battle against the Nemesis's army, he charged into battle with the humans and destroyed a hundred humans with a simple blast.  Raziel charged forward with the humans and met them with a battle cry so loud the vampires replied with roar of their own.

"ATTACK!" cried Raziel and the vampire general.

The humans and vampires crashed into each other and the battle had begun.  The revolution for human freedom from their vampire masters.  Raziel had learned much through his journeys and one thing was that humans do not like to be oppressed and even the smallest of numbers could prove to be fatal in battle.  Raziel struck again and again with his twin blades and watched as the humans took down the ones he left in a severe wounded state and then he came face to face with the vampire general and they began their clash.  The vampire general held one of the twin axes that Kain used as a fledgling and Raziel's rage built up and up until he could barely contain it.  Then reinforcements for the vampires arrived and the humans were being driven back.

"NO!" cried Raziel, as images of battles he fought as a human against vampires when he was still a rookie soldier.  The vampires had lain a trap and Raziel saw this exact same tactic being used again, this infuriated Raziel and he dropped to the ground and ran at the vampires and started to massacre them like a madman.  With every twist and turn another dozen vampires fell to the ground with heads missing, limbs, and even bodies themselves as they imploded on themselves thanks to the twin blades he carried.  When he had cleared a straight path through the vampires, he saw that the humans were cheering him on as their avenging angel had come to free the humans and thinking they had passed the avenging angels first test, whether they were willing to fight to regain their freedom and dominance of their planet.  Raziel turned very quickly and sliced the head off the vampire general from the reinforcements and soon the battle was over and the humans made their way into areas the vampires couldn't get into.

Raziel perched himself on the top of the school and looked across the city or as much as he could see.  The city may be in ruins, but perhaps it was better if they built from scratch and took myths and legends more seriously.  Raziel took off towards the east and soon he came across a shipyard that were guarded by what looked like could be Rahabem, but their body's were spiked and they and tails like a fish.  Obviously an altered version of the Rahabem, but not a Rahabem vampire at all.  Raziel landed and the entrance to the shipyard and noticed that a huge tunnel was constructed that led into the ocean.  Raziel raced into the shipyard and the vampires let him pass obviously sleeping and Raziel smirked to himself and ran to the tunnel and down into it, but all too soon it was rumbling.  He looked down and saw that which ever scout that controlled the oceans was planning for an invasion of the surface, obviously planning to take total control of the world by flooding it.  He switched realms and saw that it was much deeper and wraiths were everywhere, but they seemed to ignore him as he noticed it wasn't wraiths he saw, but human souls trapped within the tunnel itself or in the water outside and didn't make it to the surface in time.

Raziel raced down the tunnel and when he came to the base he found a planar portal and switched back into the material realm.  What he saw struck fear into the very being of his soul.  There stood Neptune a giant and ten times the size of Rahab and she was fearsome as she looked like a giant sea serpent crossed with a human, but also a vampire.

"By the ancients what have I gotten myself into?" said Raziel to himself.

"Welcome little one, I suppose you are here to stop me?" asked Neptune.

Raziel only nodded as he couldn't possibly stand against her, in either of his forms.

"Yes, my size is incredible, but I don't wish to remain like this.  I have all my memories of my human life and I have only recently begun to rage war against my sisters in hopes that they would slay me.  But my sister Uranus helps me stay alive, because she wishes for someone other than our master, father, or sisters to slay me and set me free.  Tell me who are you, you look somewhat like our master Raizol," said Neptune.

"I am Raziel, first born of Kain's sons and older brother to Turel and sire to Raizol.  I am truly the last of the old Razielem and I will free you, and give you eternal peace in the underworld," proclaimed Raziel.

"I thank you Uncle Raziel, now please free me from my confines of this body," exclaimed Neptune.

Raziel drew back the two reavers and struck them into her and started a small explosion which only wounded, her.  Then a thought struck Raziel, why would she be down in the dark depths of the ocean.  The answer was simple, all vampires that had become immune to water weren't immune to sunlight's touch.  He noticed all the mirrors around the chamber and tunnel for the first time and knew that Neptune had planned to clear the sky enough to set the sunlight down the tunnel and the mirrors would reflect it to its brightest point.  Raziel may not have been able to control the weather to bring out the sun, but he could create sunlight from the sunlight glyph.  He chanted the incantation and summoned up all his power and released it with all his might and it shone brilliantly around the mirrors and reflected through the entire chamber and tunnel incinerating all vampires not immune to sunlight's touch and their souls all rushed for Raziel to find eternal peace.  Raziel drew in all the souls and they were sent into the underworld to find eternal peace and then finally Neptune's soul was drawn in and she found eternal peace and a parting gift from her.  Raziel recognized the symbol as the one for the water glyph, but saw instead a small fountain which the reavers hummed to be put into.  Raziel drew back the Holy Reaver and plunged it into the font and let it absorb the energy until the font stopped glowing and then Raziel noticed it automatically recharged itself and he plunged the Soul Reaver into it and waited, then withdrew it and found that he now had the Holy Water Reaver and the Water Reaver.  He rushed to the top of the tunnel and flew off towards the north, where his next task awaited him.


	4. For Better or For Worse

Chapter Four: For Better or For Worse

Normal Pov

Raziel flew to the north where he saw many winged vampires, and since he was winged as well they assumed he was a new type.  He flew right into the lot of them and towards the ground where he saw guards posted.  He walked up to the gate but was stopped.

"What do you want, the Mistress does not wished to be disturbed as she is planning to move against Mistress Neptune's armies," said the vampire.

Raziel stabbed him and beheaded him and said, "I have news from the master, now let me pass or meet his fate!"

The vampire nodded quickly and let Raziel through.  Raziel smirked to himself and continued on through the gigantic hall, until he came to a gate with two giant vampires.

"Let me through I have a message from the master to be given to the Mistress herself!" bellowed Raziel.

Still the guards did not move to let him in, so Raziel beheaded them and fed upon their souls and broke door off the gate.  He continued down the hall and he immobilized the two vampires and set a circle of fire around them and continued on down the large hall until he came upon a large door.  He pushed them open and saw what was like a cross between a crow and a human.  She was half the size of Neptune, but her wings were a good thirty feet for each wing.  Her feet were talons and her hands like a normal vampire's, except the thumb part was missing.  Her torso was covered in black feathers and her lower half was as well.  Her head was that of a normal vampire, except for the size.

"Who are you and why didn't my guards announce your presence?" she boomed.

"Well Uranus, because they wouldn't let me through, so I defeated them.  I've come to tell you that two of your dear sisters is dead, Mini Moon or Darkoona as she preferred and Neptune.  You are next on my list, if you hadn't grown to be so large and kept a semi normal body and had blue skin, you could have been a dead ringer for an ancient vampire," complimented Raziel.

"Then release me from this horrible prison, my children have turned against me and have locked me in this cage and now I seek release from this prison," said Uranus.

"Is there no vampire that doesn't desire death?  Two of you this makes are willing to die!" said a surprised Raziel.

But he drew back the reavers and shot her with them and she began to screech in agony as she felt like acid was pouring upon her.  He heard waves crashing against the outside of the dome and he blew a hole in the wall, letting the water spill in and flood the cage and Uranus's body fell against the wall burned black and her soul flew to Raziel who sent it to the underworld for peace.  The other vampires outside had been caught off guard by the sudden rainfall and fell to the ground and they too were sent into the underworld.  He left the building in flames as he had patched the hole and took off towards the west of his current position.

'So it has begun, just as the prophecy predicted it would.

The Prophecy of Armageddon:

The being shall arise from the depths of an abyss

The four leaders shall fall to its wrath and one shall escape

The twin blades shall be reunited and the lost blades found

The Millennium, Tenchi, Demon, Dragon, and Ancient Reavers

Five worlds shall be rediscovered and time shall bend to the creature

The return to the five worlds it shall, but also rediscover others

The twin blades shall reunited with the remnants of their brothers and sisters

The Fire, Darkness, Light, Air, Thunder, and Sound shall be the first remnants to be found

The Water, Earth, Stone, Spirit, Ice, Dragon, and Sunlight shall be the second remnants to be found

The enemies of the Ancient's shall return, unleashing a terrible evil upon the worlds

The enemies of the past shall arise again and their test shall begin, to determine if they live or die

The creature shall discover the original members of the Circle of Nine in its forms

The ultimate test awaits as the worlds watch in wonder the fate of the key world.... Nosgoth

The Elder, Eldress, Eldest, Hash'ak'gik, Hylden, Demons, Youma, etc. shall fall to their master

It shall reign down upon the key world and the others horrible plagues and destruction

The being of Souls stands against the creature, using Fire, Darkness, Light, Ice, Water, Thunder, Air, Spirit, Earth

The being of Souls brings harmony to the worlds for ten thousand years and the creature defeated, or....

The being of Souls stands with the creature, using Fire, Darkness, Light, Ice, Water, Thunder, Air, Spirit, Earth

The being of Souls brings hell unto the worlds and reigns in evil for ten thousand years and the Protectors defeated

I have already rediscovered most of the lost blades and have found a few of the remnants of the original element blades.  This prophecy predicts that I will either condemn the worlds as Kain did to Nosgoth or I will save them as Kain should have done.  A very hard decision it will be to make.' thought Raziel.

While Raziel pondered over his thoughts he came across a graveyard, where vampires were recruiting from the grave.  Raziel blasted them and they burned until they collapsed.  Then he landed on the ground and suddenly he was overcome with hoards of vampires, all coming at him.  He summoned up the fire glyph and released it upon them all, causing them all to roar in pain and collapse on the ground.  He looked around and saw that the vampires were still coming.

'Damn these vampires are worse than Melchiah's clan, at least they weren't coming out at every turn,' thought Raziel.

He ran at them slashing at every vampire that came at him, which was quite a lot as they kept on coming, endlessly.  That is until Raziel came upon a glowing orb that swirled with a black mist.  Raziel ran at it and leaped into the air, soaring above the heads of the vampires and landing next to the orb.  He stabbed the orb with the reaver, but it grew darker and mistier.

'Strange when I try and destroy the orb, it grows stronger.  What could possibly be strong enough to grow stronger if I try and destroy it?' thought Raziel.

Raziel decided that the orb would be something to deal with later, he tried to leave, but something compelled him to take the orb with him.  He picked it up and the reaver's on his two arms disappeared would not reappear, even when he summoned them.

'Moebius!  This orb is like the crystals in his staff, they weaken a vampire, but seem to make these vampires stronger, yet it still makes the reavers disappear.  If I shatter it, the orb pieces will dissolve into the ground, but if don't then the vampires will keep coming.  I need to put it in a place where it won't cause any trouble,' thought Raziel.

He took it into the spectral realm, where hundreds of vampire wraiths waited for him.  One of them approached Raziel and took the orb and said, "You are similar to us, but can manifest yourself in the material realm.  You have brought us the orb that causes us to be forced into our bodies as soon as we adapt in this realm.  We thank you as when this orb is shattered in the spectral realm we will be bound here until we choose to go to the underworld.  You may find our mistress below the gardens of the dead.  She personally oversees all matters with the gardens of the dead."

Raziel nodded and found a hole that led into the underground fortress of Saturn.  He found a planar portal and shifted back into the physical realm and discovered her subordinates were everywhere.  Though they seemed to be her elite clan members and allowed him to pass unprovoked.  As he walked down the enormous hall he found himself looking at the pictures of her from a fledgling to her next state in evolution.  He even found pictures of her as a human child, all the way to wear she was killed by Turel.  Raziel was impressed with her evolution, he saw that she had evolved better than Melchiah had, she was devolving in the slightest appearance.  She had evolved to closely resemble his Reaper form, which made him wonder if she became a vampire, whether or not she would take his place as the Reaper of Souls.  When he came towards the end of the hall the last picture showed her with bat-like wings crossed with wings like Janos Audron's.  However the wings seemed to have holes appearing in her wings.  He continued on down the hall and came to a set of enormous doors that held her clan symbol upon them.  He pushed open the doors and saw her sitting upon her thrown staring at him with such fire in her eyes.

"You made it here without my guards attacking, that means you freed the wraiths from my prison and they are committing mutiny against me. So you are the one that destroyed my best friend and sister, and the two who looked after me while I was still a weak fledgling, whom were also my sisters.  Who are you and why have you destroyed my family?" demanded Saturn.

"I am as your sister Neptune said your uncle, as your father and master Turel is my brother.  I only granted Neptune and Uranus's wishes for me to free them of their bodies.  You are next as you are a threat to the souls who reside in the underworld, whom wait to be judged.  Saturn you are the next one that I send to the underworld, no matter how strong your powers over the dead are!" said Raziel.

He summoned forth the will to change his form and he grew taller and his cowl turned black and grew to surround him in a black cloak.  His clan symbol appeared on the hood of his cloak, his cloven hands became longer and the same happened with his feet.  His cloak suddenly took on a look of partial decay and the Holy and Soul Reaver disappeared into the staff that suddenly appeared, then they appeared from the staff as two blades overlapping each other.

"Your evolution is most impressive, it is quite similar to my own; with the exception of you having no wings.  So Uncle, what do you propose to do with me, become my general?" asked Saturn.

"No, my reason is I have never been a general, I was a lieutenant in Kain's empire.  You will join the other three in the underworld.  My Soul Scythe shall see to that Saturn, I shall destroy you!" exclaimed Raziel.

Raziel summoned his death mist as he had named it and he started towards Saturn, but four of her most loyal and elite vampires appeared and charged Raziel.  The leader of the group stopped and they stopped, it sent out one of the four to attack Raziel from one side and another from the opposite.  They seemed like they were going to try and box him in, then annihilate him.  When they were in position, Saturn gave a wave of her hand and they attacked.  Raziel just stood by and commanded his mist to surround him and the vampires ventured into the mist and screamed in agony.  When they fell to the ground only one vampires hand was seen, but nothing but bone was left on it.  The mist devoured even that and Raziel turned his gaze upon Saturn.  She rose from her thrown and ripped her gown off to reveal her battle armor, which was spiked at the shoulders, elbows, knees, heels, back, and knuckles of the black colored armor.  She frowned at the failed attempt of her warriors to defeat Raziel and drew her glaive and slashed at Raziel.  He parried with his staff and slashed at her armor, but it was deflected.  He hit her with the staff and knocked her back a few feet.  The two of them continued this routine for several hours.  Raziel and Saturn were evenly matched at their sword fighting techniques or at least swords connected to staffs.

"Since I cannot defeat you with the Soul Scythe, I will use my symbiotic weapon for this form.  I have harness its complete and total power, so be prepared to feel the taste of my blades sting!" said Raziel as he summoned the Millennium Reaver from the confines of the Sanctuary of the Clans.

The Millennium Reaver appeared in his right hand and he raised the blade in attack position.  Saturn struck out at him and he parried the strike without activating the blades power.  She struck out several more times, with Raziel parrying each strike.  Raziel grew tired of the fight and activated a small portion of the blades power and struck Saturn's glaive.  She was able to parry the strike and push back with her own power, except she used her full amount of power and sent Raziel flying across the room.  Raziel's eyes narrowed and he charged her using the full amount of his blades power and struck her glaive, cracking it, as she had twisted at the last second.  Raziel brought his Soul Scythe out and under her chin with the blades against the side of her face.  She knocked the scythe away, but Raziel swung his golden blade up through her armor into her gut.

"Uh!  You, you beat me!" gasped Saturn.

Raziel nodded gently and removed the Millennium Reaver from her gut and her soul floated free from her body.  Raziel drew it in and sent it on its way to the underworld.  He then made his way out of the throne room, but he saw the dark forge symbol upon the door.  Touching it the symbol began to glow and seemed to float off the door and  merge with Raziel.  He knew he had acquired the Dark Glyph, he had a few more glyphs to go and he would be finished collecting them.  He left the room and halfway down the hall unleashed the sunlight glyph, burning the vampires to the ground, then he continued towards the exit.  He found a tunnel that led up to the same area he had come from.  Upon exiting he unleashed the sunlight glyph once again and the vampires crumpled to the ground and began to burn.  He switched to his Hunter form and took to the sky and decided to head to the Hiwikawa Shrine to rest for a little bit until he regained his full strength.

Raziel arrived to find that the shrine was in total ruins.  He moved cautiously through the gates of the temple and around it.  Vampire bodies lurked everywhere, all were either impaled, decapitated, set a flame, or burned by water.  Turning around the next corner brought a shock to Raziel and he saw Pluto being pleasured by a human and a vampire.  Then suddenly she sliced the head of the vampire off and she seemed to have frozen it in time.  The human bowed and moved away quickly, he watched as a human sized dragon-like vampire came flying down from the sky.

"Master Raizol, I am pleased to see you, my sisters have been killed.  I am also in need of more concubines for my pleasure, this time human and it can be male or female, it doesn't matter to me," said Pluto.

"Very well Pluto, have you seen what slew your sisters?" asked Raizol.

"Yes, the being is clouded in a black mist, wearing nothing but black.  It carries a staff with two blades overlapping each other and can summon a golden blade.  I saw its battle with Saturn, she had nearly defeated it, but it surprised her, by using its staff and sword at the same time.  It killed her clan as well, just like all the other clans had been killed," said Pluto.

"I will look into it later, I have come for my inspection of your clan.  If any have surpassed me, then they will be executed," said Raizol.

Pluto nodded and allowed him to continue, while a couple of human women came over to pleasure their Mistress.  Raziel slowly made his way through the shadows towards Pluto until he was in a close enough view to see that she had out grown her clothing and was constantly in the nude.  She seemed to have humans pleasure her when she wanted, but she still retained most of her human form.  Raziel moved slowly through the shadows towards the back of her and noticed that she had a series of charms implanted in her back.  He guessed that was how she was able to keep her human form, she had used the charms to reverse her evolution so she could be almost constantly pleasured.  He used his telekinetic ability to remove the charms slowly and carefully as not to draw Pluto's attention.  When they were all removed, he watched as Pluto began to grow scales all over her body, her hands and feet changed into claws, her ears became pointed, her face remained the same, except for the horns that grew from her forward and upward.  The humans and left and she was resting from her pleasure, however soon she awoke and looked directly at Raziel.

"You have removed the charms from my back, you have reverted me to my vampiric self!  You have deprived me of my pleasure, for this you shall pay little creature!" screamed Pluto.

Raziel drew the Millennium Reaver and slashed in a fury of movements to fast for her to see.  It seemed like he hadn't even attacked her.  She smiled and grabbed Raziel, but her hand fell from her arm, dropping Raziel.  She scowled at Raziel for her missing hand and noticed that Raziel had wings.  She went for his wings, but she ended up on the end of the blade instead.

"You are too fast for me, but you still took away my pleasure!" said Pluto as Raziel yanked the blade upward and sliced her in half.

He sent her soul into the underworld and went on the search for Raizol, whom had come out to come face to face with him.

"You defeated Pluto easily I see, she was unused to herself in that body.  Tell me what will you do now, take over in her clan or disappear to where ever it is you came from?" asked Raizol.

"Neither Raizol, I will finish the job, her clan is all but desecrated.  Her clan can be wiped by the humans, no you are next Raizol," said Raziel.

Raizol started to laugh, in his arrogance, he never saw Raziel shove the blade into his stomach.  He stopped laughing when he felt himself bleeding, he saw Raziel smirking as he brought out the Soul Scythe and sliced his head off and sent his soul into the underworld.  Raziel felt himself being pulled to another location and soon enough the time gates came into view.  He looked around and swung the Millennium Reaver to where it was pointing directly at Pluto's chest.  Smirking he did a series of quick movements that seemed to miss, but soon enough as Raziel put the Millennium Reaver in its sheath, her entire sailor scout suit and everything underneath fell to the floor revealing her naked body.  She covered herself and glared at Raziel as he was smirking at having gotten his revenge on her for sneaky up on him so many times.

"We're even Pluto, you wish to sneak up on me whenever you get a chance, so I decided to embarrass you and show you what your vampiric self wore.  Absolutely pathetic, you should have known I would do that, now I have something to gloat about with the other Sailor Scouts," said Raziel.

"I am going to make you regret that Raziel!" growled Pluto.

Raziel drew the Millennium Reaver and held the blade to her throat and he replied, "Was that a threat Pluto?  Shall I twitch my hand and see if your head goes rolling off from the rest of your body?"

She replied, "No, I think we're even now Raziel, besides the others are awaiting your arrival."

Raziel nodded and he stepped through the portal Pluto had brought before them.  When he exited the portal he saw the other sailor scouts waiting for him.  He carefully walked over to them and saw them all gathered around Amy trying to figure out what had happened to him.  He jumped onto the roof of the building and watched in fascination as Amy typed away on her mini-computer.  He watched as she was able to pin point the frequency, as she had called it, that his energy patterns were on.  He turned the blade he had in his hand and pointed it straight into the face of Hotaru who was sneaky up behind him, mainly because she hadn't met him yet and because he wasn't human.

"Go ahead and try little girl, you will find that I am not so easy to sneak up on.  Now get down to the ground before I decide to do something that will severely harm you," warned Raziel.

The other scouts heard Raziel and saw him with his back to Hotaru, but a golden blade pointed directly at her throat.  They watched and listened as Raziel gave her a warning and she slid down off the roof.  They gathered around her to see if she was alright and they turned their eyes to glare at Raziel, but he was gone.  Raziel came walking up behind them and looked at the roof and at them, then back at the roof.

"What exactly is so interesting with the roof to the shrine?" asked Raziel.

They all jumped and turned around quickly to see Raziel standing there looking at them.  They attempted to grab him, so they could severely hurt him for scaring them, but he was gone in a green mist, then he appeared behind them.

"Raziel if you keep on shifting to your safe haven, then I will personally make you regret it Raziel!" said Serena.

Raziel brought the blade up to her throat and she saw his eyes glowing white and knew she had angered him.  Raziel then said, "Is that a threat Tsukino?  Shall I twitch my hand and see if your head goes rolling off from the rest of your body?"

She replied, "No, that's okay, I take back what I said and apologize."

Raziel pulled back the blade and nodded his acknowledgment.

"Raziel where were you, you been gone for two days straight!  We found a way to scan the spectral realm and you weren't in there!" said Mina.

"So you found a way to discover what lurks in the Spectral Realm.  If you must know I was in your future if I had not come.  The planet is in a post-apocalyptic state, vampires reign supreme, but a human resistance led by a Princess Serenity Moon and her court.  Your daughter Tsukino is a vampire, along with the four other scouts of yours.  Two of you let me kill you, just for a release from your imprisonment.  Your clans wiped out by me and Turel as your father and Raizol as your master.  Each of you, except for the five I originally fought with, are dead now, by my hand," said Raziel, "Though the last of you, Pluto was the easiest kill, yet also the weakest.  If you expect her to appear behind me and tell you that I lie about her being weak, then think again.  I have taken my revenge upon her and she won't dare try it again, or else she will die from embarrassment."

They nodded, taking his word for it as he told them what he had done, but when he finished he decided that a call to Kain wouldn't be so bad.

KAIN! roared Raziel through telepathy.

What is it Raziel? asked Kain.

GET OVER HERE NOW, I'M FACING A MUTINY! yelled Raziel.

No sooner than had Raziel finished speaking than did Kain arrive with an incarnation of the Soul Reaver in his hand ready to strike.

"I see you have made enemies of them Raziel, decide to humiliate Pluto for revenge, but it back fired?  Am I right Raziel, or am I mistaken?" asked Kain.

"I did humiliate her, but they don't seem to like me very much because of it.  What say we force Pluto's hand in sending us ahead to the decisive battle?" asked Raziel.

"Whenever you're ready Raziel, on the count of three then?" asked Kain.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Epilogue: The Next Dimension

The two of them stopped their backing away and charged the Sailor Scouts with their swords drawn.  They were upon them and at the last second before their blades connected with the Sailor Scouts, they were brought to the time gates, where Pluto blocked their attacks.

"Forcing my hand with the loyalty to protect my princess was a stroke of genius Raziel.  Don't do it again, the decisive battle is taking place and the scouts are loosing badly.  They have forgiven you and so have I Raziel, but Kain will take much longer," said Pluto.

When the two of them appeared Turel was about to kill Uranus.  However Kain slashed Turel with the Soul Reaver incarnation.  He spun the blade around and slashed Turel another three times, before he turned his attention to Kain.

"Kain!  You seem to have a blade strong enough to harm, what is it the Soul Blade?" mocked Turel.

"No fool it is an incarnation of the Soul Reaver, since it shattered a second time a second Soul Reaver was created by the Ancient Vampires.  Do you think I don't know where another one of Moebius's time streaming devices is located?  I was able to convince the Ancient Vampires to create a second Soul Reaver, but from a piece of the original.  It has all the powers of the Soul Reaver, except this is its true form.  It is like the Wraith Armor, it exists in both the material and spectral realms at once.  Now Turel you shall die a most horrible death!" snarled Kain.

"I think not Kain, my magic is stronger than yours; your devolution is loosing your magic!  As you told Raziel this is not the place, nor how this drama shall unfold," said Turel as he created a portal behind him and disappeared through it.

'Fool my devolution may have been that, but having gone back to the Ancient Vampires, they have cured me of my devolution.  I was already regaining my magical abilities, it seems though that I passed my corrupted mind on to him,' thought Kain.

Meanwhile Raziel was battling Raizol, while the scouts battled the legion upon legion of vampires.  The battle between Raziel and Raizol was explosive there clashes were sending shockwave's throughout the battle ground.  Raziel would strike Raizol and he would strike back, they were equal in their battle.  Raziel finally grew tired of the senseless battle and drew the Millennium Reaver and activated its magic.  Since they weren't in the correct dimension they couldn't be transported into the Shadow Realm.  So Raziel struck several times before Raizol was able to attack as well.  Although the injuries were heavier on Raizol he still held a great leverage over Raziel.

"You know Raziel, when you banished me I was killed by humans.  Several centuries later after your demise Turel revived me.  That is why magic is so much more powerful than your own.  Too bad you weren't around to witness Kain's astonishment as he learned that Turel was resurrecting long dead vampires into his own clan to cease the devolution.  Kain tried to make him stop but his own devolution was that he was loosing his magical abilities.  He still is Raziel, that's why your such a match for him, otherwise you would have been destroyed long ago," sneered Raizol.

"You are a fool Raizol, by telling me this, I no longer harbor any guilt over killing my clan member.  You are not a Razielem any longer, but a defilement of my long lost clan.  Now Raizol you die and your soul shall be destroyed so Turel can never resurrect you again," said Raziel.

Raziel pulled back the golden blade known as the Millennium Reaver and plunged it into Raizol.  The blade protruded from the other side of his stomach and then his body dissolved and all the remained was his soul.  Raziel took the blade and slashed through the soul destroying it so that it might never be brought back again.  Although Raziel knew he couldn't actually destroy a soul, he could send in so deep into the underworld that it would be unreachable without having your own soul torn from your body.  He settled down upon on the ground and saw the scouts had finished off the vampires and Kain was obliterating their bodies and sending their souls into the underworld.  Raziel and Kain both sat on a stone at the Hiwikawa Shrine exhausted from their battle.  Kain from fighting Turel and using magic he hadn't used in a very long time.  Raziel from fighting with the use of the Millennium Reaver's magic while not in the symbiotic form.  Raye came out with a glass in one hand and a mythology book in the other.

"Here Kain drink this, it may not be what your used to tasting, but it should be a good enough substitute.  Raziel you always wondered about our past even when we told it to you.  Luna gave this to us when you left and said to give it to you if we ever saw a silver winged creature fighting with us.  It's a book about us in the Silver Millennium, we've read it several times and have copies of it," said Raye.

Kain sniffed his drink, tasted it, and then said, "It's not what I'm used to alright, but it is a good substitute.  This should hold me over until we get to the next dimension to deal with Turel, his clan, the mysterious clan, and their master."

Raziel nodded and put the book in his cowl and they opened a portal to the Nosgoth and had a human put the book in the Sanctuary of the Clans.  Specifically Kain's private chambers where it would be safest.  They closed the portal and waited for all the scouts to appear.  Once they did Raziel gave them his farewells and left them with a book about Nosgoth.  He opened a portal and he and Kain stepped through the portal to appear in a grand chamber similar to Moebius's Chronoplast Chamber, except that some of the walls were decorated with strange hieroglyphics.

As they looked around their surroundings an old woman appeared looking like a native and she said, "Welcome time space and dimension travelers, welcome to your paradox."


End file.
